The room keeps spinning
by Donna Dekaren
Summary: Damon/Bonnie have a love hate relationship. Someone wants this to change. Will the two get closer or drift apart? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Title: The room keeps spinning (drabble)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Warning: Sexual Content

Disclaimer: I do not own VD, it's characters and am not looking to make profit.

Summary: A night with Damon and Bonnie

Words: 308

Author's Notes: How I imagine them having sex for the first time.

Her sweet moans filled his ears as his heart drummed in his chest. He never thought he would see this brown skinned beauty undulating under his pale skin. Her eyes were dilated, brown hair splayed over the tan pillows and her lips, swollen and pink. "Bonnie. Oh God, Bonnie." Damon groaned as he thrust rhythmically into her hot body. She griped fists full of covers as she tried her best to stay in control. Control, which was one thing she didn't have. For if she did, she wouldn't be here, getting fucked like there was no tomorrow by Damon Salvatore. How did she get into this? Right now she didn't know or care. It was hard to concentrate on anything when those blue eyes where looking at her in admiration.

"Slow down! S-Slow down Damon please!" She begged. CRASH! There it happened again. So full of emotion, her powers were going haywire. Objects spun around the room, often crashing into one another and it was all Damon's fault. More like both of their faults. Hers for not being in control and his for, well for being so damned sexy and making her forget everything.

The last thing he wanted to do was slow down. Hearing her moans, her praise was something he was never going to let her live down. Deny all she want, he wouldn't let her forget. Not forget when it was this good. In fact, this would be something he would want to do over and over again, make her feel good…..make her happy. His thoughts stuck on the word 'happy.' Could they be 'happy' and 'together?'. Would she continue to hate him after this or would it bring them closer? He hopped for closer because when it all ends, all he wants is for her to sleep in his arms in a satisfied slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Closer (Pt2 of The room keeps spinning)

Rating: T

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Warning: Mild sexual references

Disclaimer: I do not own VD, it's characters and am not looking to make profit.

Summary: After a night with Bonnie, Damon wants something more.

Words: 1051

Author's Notes: Based off the TV Series. I didn't plan on a sequel but here it is. Thank you for the response.

When Damon woke the next morning, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. "Fuck" he said and threw her pillow over his head. He inhaled deeply. It smelled like her and flowers. It must have been her shampoo. Wanting to take his mind off of her, he got up to go take a shower. He turned on the hot water and stood with his back towards it. Damon dipped his head back to let the water run over his head. Flashbacks of last night's events flooded his mind. Soon he found himself getting hard. "It wasn't that good. Get a hold of yourself." He thought but to no avail. For something that wasn't so good, why was he jacking himself feverishly because of it?

Meanwhile Bonnie walked through the door to her Grans only to find her waiting there with her arms crossed. "Have a late night?" Gran asked. Bonnie made her way to the stairs. "Something like that." Bonnie said briefly. "You wouldn't have been fooling with that Salvatore boy have you?" Gran asked. Bonnie stopped half way up the stairs and looked down at her Gran. "Fooling isn't the word and no, I'm not." She said, leaving no room for explanation as she went inside her bedroom and closed the door.

A few days later at the cafeteria, Bonnie's blonde haired friend ((what's her name?)) leaned over towards her ear. Her eyes were forward when she asked, "Why is Damon Salvatore of all people staring over here like that?" Bonnie who was picking at her lunch looked up and saw Damon's intense gaze from across the room. "He looks like he's going to eat you up or something." Her friend continued. 'Eat her up.' What a funny choice of words considering that's exactly what he was doing to her a few days ago. This caused her to briefly blush and roll her eyes to look away. If it wasn't for her complexion, the red would have been very visible.

Damon saw her eye roll and concluded that instead of "closer", they were back to "hate" again. The events that happened days ago did nothing to change their relationship. Something would have to change. Set on that, he got up and headed over to her. "Why is Damon walking this way?" Her friend asked. "What?" Bonnie turned from looking out the cafeteria window to a sexy Damon Salvatore walking towards her wearing his usual biker leather jacket, dark jeans and a dark shirt. His hair looked as if he didn't fix it from the sex and it was hot that way. It only served as a reminder of what they did when she tried so hard not to think about it. The truth was, she was in denial, denial of it happening and how much she had liked it.

Damon sat down across from them.

"Bonnie." He greeted.

"Damon." She said with disinterest and a scowl. Used to such greetings, he turned to her friend.

"Friend, I don't care to much to remember your name."

"Likewise, jerk." She greeted back. Bonnie sighed and asked, "What do you want?" Damon leaned forward like he was all into the conversation.

"Tonight, Stefan and Elena are getting together at the restaurant they like. To keep an eye on me for some reason, Stef invited me to come along. Well, more like told me. Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to come too?"

"Are you asking me out on a date; a double date?" She asked, hiding the surprise in her voice.

Damon winced. "I wouldn't exactly call it a date. More like Elena wants you to be there."

Bonnie sat for a minute and thought. Her friend rolled her eyes and started to insult Damon with "Bonnie would never be caught dead with you---" when Bonnie interrupted.

"All right, tell them I will go but only for Elena. Not for you, not for some date or anything else."

Instead of his usual toothless smirk, Damon smiled and it was breath taking. His eyes formed those cute little smile wrinkles on their sides. Bonnie had no idea what to say and didn't say anything until he left.

"You know, he's kinda hot when you don't think about how much of a jerk he is." Her friend commented. Bonnie tried not to.

"This jerk doesn't deserve this." Bonnie said to herself later that evening as she put on a pair of lacy black panties. She put on the bra to match and then picked out her best outfit. Bonnie curled her hair, put on her shoes and headed downstairs. Gran was sitting at a table clipping things from the newspaper. She looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"Where are you going all dressed up?"

Bonnie stopped by the door to grab her jacket. "Stefan and Elena invited me out to eat." Then she walked over to Gran, hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Don't wait up." Gran was about to say something when a car horn beeped. She hurried to the door and saw Damon sitting in his car in front of her house. Bonnie looked at Gran. "He's just my ride okay?" She said and left the house with Gran still frowning.

"Hello gorgeous." Damon said and then whistled. Bonnie couldn't help but smile but only a little. Rock music played as Damon drove. Turns out, he had a good singing voice. She discovered this while a rock ballad was playing about a guy secretly in love with a girl. It was hard not to concentrate on the lyrics and why he would sing that song.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat next to one another. Damon said it was so that Stefan and Elena could sit next to one another. After some light alcohol and the appetizers, Bonnie asked where they were. Damon took out his cell phone. "Oh, looks like I missed a text. Maybe it's them." Bonnie tried to look over but he hid the cell phone from view. "It says to go without them because they got caught up in something." He closed his phone and looked at her. It was a bold faced lie. A lie Bonnie wasn't aware of. "We might as well order a main course. I'm starved." He said and grabbed a menu.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Closer (Pt2)

Rating: M / NC 17

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Warning: Sexual Content

Disclaimer: I do not own VD, it's characters and am not looking to make profit.

Summary: After a night with Bonnie, Damon wants something more.

Words: 1034

Author's Notes: Based off the TV Series. I didn't plan on a sequel but here it is. Thank you for the response

Bonnie looked around panicked and Damon looked at her. He smirked and put his arm around her as he leaned in to show her his menu. "Pick whatever you want. My treat." Bonnie shoulder's stiffened at his touch. Being this close to him, she could smell his axe body wash and it smelled good. She absently leaned in and Damon's hold tightened.

"My, my, my, aren't we the happy couple?" Caroline said and sat from across from them. Both of them gave her death stares. She put her hands up as if she were getting arrested. "All right or right. Sheesh. So much for coming here to bail you out. I've been to five restaurants looking for you and this is the thanks I get. Fine." She said and exited the table. By then Damon and Bonnie parted ways as if they had been caught red handed during a jewelry heist. After that, the dinner was pretty awkward, well at least for Bonnie who was trying hard not to touch him. He purposely kept his hands at arms reach even when Bonnie moved to sit across from him.

After dinner, he helped her with her jacket and they walked to the car. He used his vampire speed to open the door for her before she got there. When she came within reach, he took her into him by the waist and kissed her. The kiss was so rough that her lips were raw afterwards. No words were exchanged, only intense gazes as he picked her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Bonnie's back hit the cold car and she winced. In one fluid movement, her dress was pulled up to her hips, panties ripped off, and he was guiding himself inside of her. A hiss escaped his lips and a gasp from hers when hard met heat.

Their lips returned, sloppy this time as they tried to connect between thrusts. He wasn't going to let Bonnie leave this time. This time he was going to keep her there and this was how he was going to do it. She felt overwhelming as her tightness surrounded his cock. Bonnie dipped her head back so she could look at him. "Let me see them?" She whispered and then moaned, her nails digging through his leather jacket. "See what?" He replied gruffly. "Your fangs, Damon. Your fangs."

Damon slowed his pace and looked at her, those intense blues trying to read her thoughts. His face contorted and he opened his mouth, bearing his fangs. For the first time in many years, Damon was scared. He was scared of rejection. Moments passed and he was beginning to grow soft. Bonnie placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. Then she moved it to the back of his head to bring him in for a kiss. Her tongue ran along his fangs, feeling the length and pressing to explore. Damon kissed her back with shaky lips.

"I don't scare you?" He asked.

"You've never scared me. Annoyed me but never scared me." Bonnie replied. Damon smirked and switched to holding her up with one arm.

"How is this for annoying?" Using his speed he rubbed her clit with his finger as he slid in and out of her at rapid speed.

"Damon! Holy Shit!" Bonnie embraced him and bit down on the leather covering his shoulder to quiet her screams of pleasure. Cars started to rock. Car alarms started to go off in their vicinity. He would have told her to calm down but didn't care. If this is what it was going to mean to fuck a witch, to make love to Bonnie, he'd take that and then some. She came with a muffled cry into his shoulder. He couldn't hold on any longer and released as soon as he felt her body orgasm around him. He collapsed leaning and resting his head against her shoulder. His hands idly ran along the fabric of her dress and then to her hair.

"Was this for me?" He asked as a finger touched a sparkly clip in her hair.

"Yes." She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Thank you. I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight."

Bonnie squirmed and pushed Damon off of her. Once off she slapped him across the face and then got into the car. Damon glared and within a second, was inside the car besides her.

"What was that for!?" He exclaimed outraged.

Bonnie pointed her finger at him. "Stop fucking with me Salvatore!" Damon was taken aback.

"How am I fucking with you?!"

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Being this nice. You're never this nice. Never."

"And I take it it's never occurred to you that I'm being this nice because I like you? That I've always liked you? I had to lie to practically get you to go on a date with me." He defended himself. Bonnie looked down and said a quiet "Oh." Damon started the car and drove her home. The lights were still on.

"Gran is probably waiting even though I told her not to." Bonnie said after a long car ride of silence. Damon stopped the car and looked at her.

"You're not even going to reply to what I said?"

Bonnie unhooked her seat belt and opened the car door. "Ditto." Is all she said and stepped out, slamming the door shut. Damon bolted out of the car. "Bonnie wait! Bonnie!" He came at her with speed, grabbing her arm to stop her. Before she could turn around, he was crumpled on the ground, screaming in pain. Gran was in the door way with her arms crossed. If this is what it meant to date a witch, to date Bonnie, was the pain worth it?

Closer


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Acceptance

Rating: M

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Warning: Sexual references

Disclaimer: I do not own VD, it's characters and am not looking to make profit.

Summary: After a night with Bonnie, Damon wants something more.

Words: 571

Author's Notes: Based off the TV Series. Thanks for the reviews.

Damon sat on the couch as Bonnie made her way to him on all fours. She looked like a cat in the seductive way she crawled to him. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." He said as she made her way in between his legs. She kissed his lips as she began to grind her lower half against his erection. Bonnie purred when he placed his hands upon her hips and held her there as he pushed up.

She then broke of his hold, placing light kisses down his exposed chest. He whispered her name as she got to the button of his pants. Damon was ready, hard and ready, waiting for her. With her eyes locked on him, she undid his pants. She freed his cock which was struggling against its confines. Her hand wrapped around the thick base and he bucked up in reaction. Then he closed his eyes.

Damon could feel the heat of her body as she drew closer. Soon he would feel those glorious lips and hot mouth on his cock. He opened his eyes and saw her dip her head down, about to lick the base up to the head.

~*~

"Damon! Damon wake up!" A voice called. Damon groaned and then cursed when the demanding voice became two. He opened his eyes to see Stefan and Elena standing at the foot of his bed. Both didn't look too pleased. "What did I do this time?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Bonnie told me what happened." Elena said. At the mention of her name, Damon's eyes focused on her.

"Bonnie mentioned what?"

Elena crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "That you guys are going out. That you guys had sex more than one time I might add."

"So." Damon said nonchalant as he sat up.

"What's the big idea glamouring the poor girl into liking you?!" Elena said outraged. Stefan placed an arm around her to calm her down.

"Yeah that's low, even for you. Then again I take it back. That's not surprising." Stefan added.

"Get out! Both of you get out!" Damon commanded. What was the point in telling them that she said _ditto_? That her _ditto_ meant she liked him too? None of them would believe him. Hell, even he didn't believe it.

~*~

Bonnie sat in the tub thinking about last night. She couldn't believe she told him, in a way that she liked him too. Bonnie wondered what she was thinking and what compelled her to do so. Was it the sex? Was it him being nice? Damon was quite charming when he wanted to be. Come to think about it, he was the perfect gentleman. It was only when his lust for her kicked in that he would become aggressive. He also didn't like Caroline which was when his jerk side came out.

How was she going to convince Gran to leave him alone? How was she going to convince anyone that even Damon could change? _I guess people would have to see us together and see that it's real_. She thought. It was time to reveal the big secret to everyone that was revealed to her best friend Elena last night. She was going to start with Gran. The thought made her sink to her neck into the tub. That was going to be a feat within itself.

Now that they had acceptance from each other, what about the rest of the world?

End

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I don't know where to go with it so I'm ending it here. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Not A Chapter-**

A/N:

I've started a DB forum on

.net/forum/Damon_and_Bonnie/73471/

(http: double slash forum dot fanfiction dot net slash form slash Damon_and_Bonnie slash 73471)

in there I'm asking for advice on how to finish my story since I don't know where to go with it.

also

There is a DB prompt fest going on at Live Journal. Non LJ members can participate and request/fill fic, graphics, etc.

.com/db_promptfest/

(http: double slash community dot livejournal dot com slash db_promptfest)


	6. Chapter 6

_The Room Keeps Spinning: Conclusion._

_Words: 936_

_AN: I hope this finalizes everything. Sorry to leave you all hanging. I'm working on another D/B fic so stay tuned. In the mean time, check out the LJ comm and request D/B fic (community dot livejournal dot com slash __/db_promptfest/)_

Bonnie decided to hold off telling Gram for as long as possible. Damon was talking her to school and brining her back every day. Bonnie was sure Gram would notice the car so she put an end to it. Instead, Damon would visit her late at night by climbing up to her window. It was romantic when you thought about it. He was a different guy under it all. He loved poetry, romance and was such a gentleman. He loved his family and even wished things were different between him and his brother.

"You're naturally beautiful you know that?" He said while running a finger along her cheek. Bonnie's eyes were closed as she rested the back of her head on his lap. He continued to caress her as they lay in her bed.

"What am I going to tell Gram?" She asked looking up and into his eyes. He smiled his usual breathtaking smile and she sighed.

"That's easy. Tell her the truth."

"But she doesn't like you. What if she rejects us?"

Damon's hand stopped and hurt sounded in his voice. "Would you stop seeing me if she told you to?"

Bonnie heard the hurt and sat up. She placed her hands on Damon's cheeks and kissed him. "Oh Damon. You know I won't."

Damon moved his hands to rest on top of hers and he leaned forward so that his forehead was touching hers. Somehow, he wasn't so sure about her answer. He knew how close she was to her Gram. She was the only parents she had. Why would she go against her? There was a time when Damon wouldn't have gone against his family himself. Things change, people change and Damon had changed.

No longer did Kathrine fill his thoughts but Bonnie did. No longer did he care about finding Kathrine. He wanted to make Bonnie happy. He wanted their relationship to last and all this sneaking around was driving him crazy. He couldn't convince Elena and Stefan that Bonnie wasn't glamoured. No one saw them together at school and when they did, they weren't very affectionate.

"I have to go." He finally whispered. It was a lie but he didn't want to stay there any longer. Already he was preparing for the worse. Bonnie nodded and they kissed each other good night. In the morning, Bonnie decided it was time.

"Grams, I have something to tell you."

Grams looked at her expectantly as she poured her a glass of orange juice.

"I'm" A long pause. "I'm going out with Damon Salvatore." She confessed.

"You're what!?" CRASH. A plate fell from the cupboard.

"I'm in love with him Grams." Bonnie continued and the crash sounded again.

"You are not in love with that boy! Do you remember that he tried to kill you?!"

Bonnie sighed. "I know but that was another Damon, another time. He's changed now." She smiled remembering his fondness.

"No, No, people like Damon Salvatore don't change! You will not see him you hear me."

Now the tables started rattling. "Didn't you tell me that love changes all? He's changed. He's not a killer anymore!"

There was a knock at the door. CRASH CRASH CRASH. Damon looked at both Elena and Stefan. He put his hands in his pant pockets and hopped on the balls of his feet.

"Looks like she's telling her."

Elena looked at him in disbelief. "Telling who what?" BOOM. "Oh my god. Bonnie! You in there! Bonnie." CRASH.

Without waiting for an answer, Elena barged in. Stefan and Damon followed.

"I told you I love Damon and I want to see him. Accept it or…….or……"

"Or what!?" Grams bellowed.

Elena got between the two as if they were exchanging blows. The floors rattled and so did everything seemingly in the house.

"Told you we were an item." Damon said and sat on the couch like it was nothing. Grams turned to Elena and Stefan.

"Oh so you knew? You, her best friend knew and didn't talk her out of it?" Grams was still angry. Elena shook her head.

"We didn't know. We thought he was lying."

Damon crossed his legs. "Why would I lie?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Dumb question."

"Look. All you guys need to relax. Bonnie is my little snuggie poo and that is that."

Everyone in the room all at once. "Snuggie poo?"

"Yeah, I made it up. Kinda cute isn't it?"

Grams raised her finger to her temple. "I need to sit down." Stefan made his way over to her and helped her to a chair. Elena sat down too. She looked at Bonnie who was trying to calm down like her Grams.

"So when did this happen and for how long?"

Bonnie opened her mouth but Damon answered. "It started a few months ago. We've been seeing one another for four months now." There was silence for a long period of time. It was Grams that broke the silence.

"Four months. Four months that you've kept this from me?" Tears formed in her eyes. "I want you to be able to tell me anything child."

"But I knew you would take it this way." Bonnie said.

"But still, we're all we've got."

Bonnie got up and hugged her Grams. "I know. I know" and she cried on her shoulder.

Elena turned to Damon. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you."

"It's ok really. I didn't believe it either at first if it means anything." Damon replied. Grams looked up at Damon.

"I'm warning you, you better not hurt her." She threatened.

"And have you witches as enemies again? Not a chance."

END


End file.
